Deserve
by G.Nara
Summary: —Setelah semua yang kulakukan kepadamu, Rukia. Timbul sebuah pertanyaan. Layakkah aku memilikimu? Aku merasa diriku adalah beban untukmu. / Sekuel-Possessive/ Special Kurosaki Ichigo's b(est)day / Gaje / abaikan jika merusak mood!


**Bleach **is** Tite Kubo**'s.

AU, OOC, **bad-author**, Typo(s), EYD Error, Full of Ichigo PoV, one-shot(pendek).

**Deserve**

By

**Wishy Nara**

**Don't Like, Don't Read! ^^**

* * *

"_**When Someone Changes Your World, That's When You Know He's Important to You"**_

_** Tite Kubo **_

* * *

"Aaaaghhh.. Hah~ Hah~ Hah~"

Aku terjaga. Dengan napas yang menggebu dan juga peluh di seluruh tubuhku. Mimpi yang membuatku selalu tak berani untuk memejamkan kembali mataku. Perlahan aku bangkit dan meneguk segelas air di samping ranjangku. Hari masih malam, ketika aku memilih duduk di tepi ranjangku dengan tangan yang menjambak suraiku.

Bayangan kecelakaan 12 tahun yang menimpaku sekeluarga kembali menghantui. Aku masih sangat ingat dengan pasti ketika mobil kami terbalik di tepian jalan. Kaa-san menarikku, Karin, serta Yuzu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Banyak darah di sekelilingku saat itu, dan saat itu aku sadar, hanya aku yang masih bernapas di dalam mobil yang terbalik.

Ugh…

Selalu seperti ini. Perasaan yang membuatku gelisah. Aku selalu merutuki detik ketika aku bernapas tanpa mereka.

Pernah aku bermimpi mereka mendatangiku, menanyakan mengapa hanya aku yang selamat sedang mereka tidak? Itu benar-benar menghantuiku untuk setiap malam berikutnya. Bahkan karena hal itu, kepala pelayanku sampai membawa psikiater untuk menanganiku. Mereka mengira aku sakit. Padahal mereka hanya tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu. Aku hampir gila!

"Ichigo…"

Aku berbalik ketika merasakan sebuah usapan halus di punggungku. Sebuah surai hitam tiba-tiba mencuat dari balik lenganku, menatap sendu diriku dan segera sepasang tangan mungilnya menarikku untuk direngkuhnya ke atas dadanya. Dada yang membuatku dapat tenang dengan semua kegelisahan yang kurasakan. Rukia merengkuhku dengan nyaman. Aku tahu, aku tak salah memilihnya.

"Semua hanya mimpi, Ichigo. Mereka tak nyata. Tenanglah, aku di sini. Bersamamu."

Ucapan Rukia itu membuatku semakin menyamankan kepalaku di atas dadanya, hingga membuat kami jadi tertidur ke atas ranjang—dengan aku yang menindihnya.

Aku tahu istriku ini baru saja memejamkan mata beberapa jam lalu karena mengurus buah hati kami, Kurosaki Akira. Aku tahu ia lelah, bahkan mungkin sangat lelah. Namun ia selalu saja terbangun jika keadaan ini melandaku. Dia memang selalu ada untukku, dan itu yang membuatku semakin tak bisa menjauhkannya dari sisiku—walau hanya sedetik. Ia adalah canduku.

Kucoba memejamkan mataku. Kurasakan tangan mungil Rukia bergerak mengusap suraiku dengan lembut, dan lantunan nada terdengar dari bibirnya. Inilah caranya membuatku membaik, aku menyukai caranya kepadaku. Ia tahu bahkan tanpa harus kuucapkan.

**…-…**

"Mmngg?"

Matahari menyusup dari balik tirai, membias lurus langsung ke arah manikku berada. Aku telah kembali tertidur dengan posisi yang benar di atas ranjang, dengan selimut berwarna cream yang melilit pinggangku. Ini ulah Rukia, aku yakin karena begitulah istriku itu.

Tanganku kuulur ke sisi kiri ranjang yang—Tak bertuan?

Sigap aku bangkit dengan keadaan panik. Rukia tak berada di sini, padahal biasanya ia akan membangunkanku jika ia akan meninggalkan kamar ini.

Pemikiranku mulai bergerak agresif, memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti Rukia meninggalkanku sendiri. Maka, kupacu kakiku dari ranjang, mencoba peruntungan dengan memasuki kamar Akira yang berada di balik salah satu pintu di kamar kami ini.

Cklek.

"Rukia!"

Aku memanggilnya getar. Ternyata ketakutanku akan ketidakadaan Rukia di ruangan ini terbukti. Ranjang Akira juga telah rapi tanpanya di sana.

Kemana mereka?

Aku kembali menapaki kamar kami dan beranjak keluar untuk mencarinya. Aku sangat ketakutan. Aku takut tak dapat melihat Rukia dan Akira lagi. Aku takut jika mereka meninggalkanku, seperti keluargaku yang meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Hah~ Hah~ Rukiaaah!"

Aku berhenti di dasar tangga. Jantungku menggebu, paranoidku mulai membuatku lemas untuk tidak melanjutkan langkah. Sementara dari arah depanku, kepala pelayanku datang dan memapahku untuk mengambil tempat di sofa. Ia memberikanku segelas air namun kutolak dengan memukul gelas itu hingga bunyi pecahan menggema di rumah ini.

"Di mana Rukia?! Di mana Akira?!"

Aku bertanya kesal. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memekik. Aku butuh Rukia. Sekarang!

"Eh, saya belum melihat beliau ataupun tuan muda sejak tadi, Ichigo-sama."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Aku bangkit dan menarik keras kerah seragam pelayan pria berumur di hadapanku. Ia meringis namun aku tak peduli. Dia memberikan jawaban yang membuatku tak dapat berpikir jernih.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TAK TAHU DI MANA RUKIA DAN AKIRA?! AKU MEMPEKERJAKANMU BUKAN UNTUK TIDAK TAHU SEPERTI INI! KAU SEHARUSNYA TAHU DIMANA RUKIA BERADA!"

Kepala pelayan ini gemetar dalam cengkramanku, namun kembali kuabaikan setiap ekspresinya terhadap apa yang kulakukan padanya.

"Moshiwake arimasen, Ichigo-sama. Saya akan segera mencari Rukia-sama!"

Ya, ucapan pelayan tua itu menolongnya dari amukanku. Ia membuatku sedikit—sangat sedikit—berpikir baik. Mencari Rukia! Memang seharusnya itu yang kulakukan dan bukan memusingkan orang lain.

Kulepas cengkramanku dengan kasar hingga kepala pelayab itu hampir menabrak meja di belakangnya. Aku lalu bergegas melangkah, tanpa lupa memberitahu pria tua itu untuk meminta pelayan yang lain mencari Rukia.

Aku tahu Rukia mungkin saja berada di taman bunganya atau mungkin saja sedang berada di pavilium di belakang rumah ini—bermain bersama Akira di sana. Tapi tetap saja, rasa ketakutan akan kehilangan ini tak bisa membuatku untuk tidak berpikir Rukia menghilang karena mulai lelah kepadaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…-…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PRANG!

Benda kaca kesekian yang kuhancurkan di ruang tengah ini. Semua pelayan telah melapor kepadaku dengan jawaban yang membuatku seperti ingin menangis dan meraung kesakitan karena hatiku yang terasa diremas ini.

"Bodoh! Dasar tidak becus! Kenapa tak ada yang tahu dimana Rukia berada?! … Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi kepada mereka?! Bagaimana jika mereka sampai terluka di suatu tempat?! Apa kalian akan menanggung apa yang terjadi kepada mereka?!"

"Ichigo-sama… Kami mohon, tenanglah!"

Kepala pelayanku berucap menenangkanku dengan mengajakku duduk di sofa namun kuhalau pria itu dan mencengkram kerahnya seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika Rukia tak berada di sampingku! Kau tahu hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tenang! Dia— ugghhh!"

Aku mulai meringis, melepas pelahan kerah pria tua ini. Ia tak tahu apapun yang kurasakan. Jadi percuma menjelaskan hal itu kepadanya.

Pelayan tuaku ini kemudian menahanku yang perlahan meluruh kesakitan ke atas lantai—dengan airmata yang hampir tumpah. Dadaku terasa semakin sesak, aku merasa seperti akan mati jika tak segera melihat Rukia di hadapanku dengan senyumnya.

"Rukia~" bibirku memanggil kecil nama indah itu, dan—

"Tadaima!"

—suaranya terdengar. Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat jauh ke depan pintu besar sana.

"Rukiah~" hazelku menyendu menatapnya. Airmataku akhirnya mengalir. Kini ia tengah menyerahkan Akira kepada _baby-sitter_ di belakangnya dan berlari ke arahku. Memelukku erat yang perlahan mulai meraung kesakitan karena sudah tak bisa menahan kegelisahan dihatiku lagi.

"Rukiah~" Aku terus menyebut namanya di dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap rambut serta punggungku lembut, seolah itu adalah penawar agar hatiku yang terasa tercekat ini terlepas dari belenggu sesak. Aku membalas memeluknya erat, menarik gaun birunya dan meremasnya. Aku takut ia meninggalkanku lagi.

"Gomen…" ia berucap setelah diam memelukku. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, kukira ia takut berbicara kepadaku dari nada suaranya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandangnya yang mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping kiri lalu memegang salah satu lengannya dan mencengkramnya. Aku tahu ia tengah takut saat ini.

"Go-gomen, Ichigo. Tiba-tiba aku ingin pergi ke kuil pagi ini." Suaranya bergetar, membuatku kembali sesak karena ia tengah takut kepadaku. Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan di matanya? TIDAK! Jangan seperti ini!

"Aku bahkan membawa Akira bersamaku dan membuatmu panik."

Cukup!

"Aku siap jika kau akan mengurungku lagi karena tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu."

Cukup!

"Gomen, Ichigo aku—"

"CUKUP!"

Aku memekik dan kulihat Rukia berikut seluruh pelayan di sekitar kami tersentak. Namun segera pelayan-pelayanku itu beranjak meninggalkan kami, karena mereka tahu ini akan segera berubah menjadi hal pribadi antara aku, dan Rukia.

Rukia sendiri terlihat semakin meremas lengannya. Aku… Benarkah aku seperti ini di matanya? Aku… Apa aku selalu mengurungnya setiap kali ia melakukan hal yang tak kusukai, hingga ia berkata demikian? Ah, Ya! Aku masih melakukan hal itu bahkan setelah aku berjanji untuk membebaskannya.

"Aku…" ucapku.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sejenak aku berpikir, apa aku sesungguhnya layak mendapatkan Rukia? Aku telah melakukan banyak hal tanpa mempedulikan jika sebenarnya dia suka ataupun tidak pada tindakanku.

"Gomen…" Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Aku kini sadar, "Aku terlalu egois kepadamu."

"Ichigo…"

"Gomen, Rukia. Aku memang keterlaluan kepadamu selama ini. Aku hanya memberi beban kepadamu, tanpa peduli dengan perasaanmu."

Manik kami sama-sama bergerak sendu. Ia memajukan langkahnya dan memelukku. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya di dadaku, bahkan memukul dadaku pelan beberapa kali.

"Baka! Beban katamu? Aku yang memutuskan, apakah kau adalah beban atau bukan untukku. Jadi, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu sepihak."

Ia menatapku dengan airmata di satu pipinya. Aku membeku. Aku ingin memanggil namanya namun tak satupun kata keluar dari bibirku.

"Aku, tak pernah menganggapmu beban! Bahkan tak pernah terbesit hal seperti itu di kepalaku." Ia melanjutkan ucapannya, sembari menelungkup pipiku dengan tangan mungilnya, "Karena aku akan s'lalu mengerti dirimu, Ichigo."

DEG!

Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum. Lalu, segera kutarik wajahnya untuk menyatukan bibir kami. Mengecupnya dengan cara biasa yang selalu membuatnya berani untuk mengecupku balik.

"Kalau begitu… Jangan tinggalkan aku, Rukia!" ucapku sembari menautkan dahi kami. Aku merasakan kepalanya yang bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, membuatku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Ternyata, ikatan yang kurasakan sejak awal, tak membohongiku. Karena itu, aku tahu. Aku memang layak mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan Rukia sebagai bagian dari diriku.

"Aa. Aku janji, Ichigo!"

Karena ia, memang s'lalu mengerti diriku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

* * *

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!**

**Nara dedikasikan fic ini untuk hari bahagiamu ^3^**

Well, fic klise dan seperti biasa, gaje. Ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan mengisi waktu luang serta list fic Nara Xd. So, kalo ada yang mo me-review sankyu banget. ^-^

Sekian! Caoo…

**Nara ^^v**


End file.
